Mi rosa negra (songfinc de la cancion de porta)
by Jen yamato
Summary: Sanosuke ha dejado sus sentimientos por megumi en una carta.


_**(Tú eres mi rosa negra...  
Tus pétalos son mi vida...  
Tus espinas mis heridas...**_

_**Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,  
Tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza,  
Nunca marchitas...Se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra,  
Inconfundible...Jamás dejarás de ser mi rosa negra.  
Mi incomparable flor en este hermoso jardín,  
Tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella el mejor jazmín...  
Te escogí por ser diferente a las demás rosas,  
Tú eres única... tus espinas me protegen y hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica.  
Te quiero, te adoro, quiero posar en tu cáliz...  
Busco un ¿por qué?, por qué sin ti lo veo todo gris  
Quiero ser feliz y si tus pétalos marchitan yo marchito,  
Eres la razón porque lucho, si te quitas la vida me la quito...)**_

Eres es la luz que buscaba, simplemente eres la luz que esperaba para que me sacara de esta oscuridad, esta oscuridad que era mi vida, una oscuridad tan penetrante como una noche sin luna, una luz que llego para iluminar cada rincón de mi vida y eliminar la tristeza que dominaba mi vida. Eres una rosa pero no una cualquiera eres diferente no es una rosa roja, blanca o rosa, es una rosa negra, tus espinas no me duelen son especiales, no son más que pétalos que se convierten en la más pura de las bellezas. Eres especial inconfundible, tu pelo deslumbra cuando lo toca el sol, el viento juega con el dejándolo como la más hermosa obra de arte, eres la más pura de las mujeres, inconfundible, única, especial, hermosa.

Eres única nunca conoceré a alguien parecida a ti, eres especialmente perfecta. Piensas que eres diferente, pero esa diferencia que dices tener es la más pura perfección. Tus espinas me protegen, me dan calor, me brindan seguridad, te quiero, te adoro. Cuando no estas toda la oscuridad que estaba en mi vuelve todo se oscurece como las penumbras de la noche más oscura. Si tus hermosos pétalos se marchitan yo marchito contigo, si eres feliz yo soy feliz.

_**(Para siempre, recordaré el último pétalo caído,  
Pero no aceptaré la realidad cuando tú te hayas ido...  
Aunque no estés tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios,  
Aunque te vayas de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós,  
pues te querré eternamente, eternamente marcada mi piel...  
Tu color negro es la tinta que escribe sobre este papel...  
Donde narro cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo que te di...  
Tú eres el centro de mí, tú eres mi inconfundible, eres mi vida...  
Me recuerda cada lágrima desprendida de aquel tiempo...  
Me lamento de no aceptar que te perdí tan solo hace un momento...)**_

Cuando tu ultimo pétalo haya caído siempre estará en mi memoria, si te alejas de mí no aceptare esa realidad, aunque te vallas de mi lado siempre susurrare tu nombre como las linda y bella canción que pudiera existir. Si te vas de mi lado nunca escucharas un _"adiós"_ de mis labios, nunca escucharas esa palabra de mí, porque siempre estaré contigo aunque me quieras lejos, aunque llegues a odiarme, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites. Tu color negro es la tinta que utilizo para escribir estas palabras que salen de lo más profundo de mi corazón, escritas en este papel que guardaran mis sentimientos en secreto.

Olvidarte será imposible para mí, pero nunca me quitare la vida, nunca me alejare de tu lado, solo tus espinas pueden matarme. Me muero por dentro cada vez que esquivas mi mirada, no supe cuando todo paso, no puedo admitirlo, no puedo admitir que solo somos amigos, no supe en que momento me convertí en un simple amigo, todas mis esperanzan se marchitan como los pétalos de una rosa que no se cuida y dejan marchitar.

_**(Mi rosa negra, tan mustia por dentro y bella por fuera,  
Cada pétalo que cae es una lágrima cualquiera...  
Eres única y todas te envidian...  
Tu color negro se va destiñendo con el paso de los días...  
Te guardo en mi vitrina, es un recuerdo muerto  
Que en silencio sigue existiendo y guarda un sentimiento,  
Brotas en un edén en un sin fin, te sientes rara, diferente...  
Para mi especial porque en mi vida encajas...  
Eso de diferencia a veces piensas, te preguntas el ¿por qué de tu existencia?  
Tú eres tu única creencia...  
Estás en una realidad diversa a todas las demás,  
Tu personalidad varía distintas formas de pensar...  
Eres única, de cada mil rosas negras hay 3!  
Marginadas de la sociedad por el color de su piel...  
O por ser distintas...yo fui egoísta y tu fría,  
Nada más verte en aquel jardín quise que fueras ¡mía!)  
**_

Eres mi rosa negra tan bella por dentro y hermosa por fuera, eres única y especial, todas te envidian y no vez esa realidad que esta ante tus ojos, guardo cado uno de nuestros recuerdos juntos, recuerdos muertos que se van muriendo con el paso de los días. Recuerdos muertos que guardan el más valioso de los tesoros, recuerdos que me murmuran una verdad, recuerdos de cada rose de tu cuerpo con el mío, ese rose que hace que mi piel se queme, eres la única que puede calmar el fuego de mi interior pero sé que nunca pasara, que nunca seremos uno. Siempre te has preguntado por qué eres diferente, única, por qué tienes que existir, aunque no pueda decírtelo, tu personalidad hace que destaques a tu paso, de cada mil rosas negras, siempre hay marginadas de la sociedad por su diferencia. Fui egoísta el tan solo verte quise que fueras mía, ¿por qué? No lo sé, será que estas al borde de la extinción, porque rosa es la perfección.

Tienes un corazón puro y fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro es una historia que no le cuentas a nadie, sufres por las imperfecciones y maldad de este mundo, una realidad que no aceptas y quieres cambiar. No le temes a morir por quienes lo merecen por tus amigos, por mí, quiero conocerte cómo eres en realidad, no la mujer que has vendido a la humanidad. Estoy loco por ti, te has clavado dentro de lo más profundo de mi ser, tu voz susurran palabras en mi oído que no entiendo, mi corazón para sus latidos, esos valiosos latidos que me mantienen con vida, están en tus manos ahora, porque tú eres mi vida y mi razón de vivir, si tus latidos paran los míos se irán contigo.

_**(¿Por qué? porque estás al borde de la extinción  
¿Por qué? porque eres tan bella y rozas la perfección  
Un corazón tan puro y frágil pero parece tan fuerte  
Desde el exterior pero en el interior sufre por depresión la muerte.  
Para ella es algo dulce sentir el sabor de la sangre,  
El viento ondea sus pétalos como un sauce...  
Aparentas lo que no eres, pero quiero poder conocerte  
Porque el no hacerlo me hiere  
Estoy loco por tus espinas que se han clavado en parte de mí,  
Formas parte de mi vida...  
Tu voz dulce me susurra en el oído...  
El tiempo se ha parado y mis latidos se han quedado contigo...)**_

Si tienes esta carta contigo, solo significa que no pude decirte las palabras que he escrito en estas hojas que han sido testigo de todos mis sentimientos, significa que no puedo decírtelo y soportar ver el rechazo en tu mirada. Solo hay unas palabras que no están escritas, pero que no por eso no son tan reales como las anteriores. ¡Te Amo! Mi hermosa Megumi.

Siempre tuyo Sanosuke.


End file.
